


Blaise Zabini and the Sloppy Sext

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Suddenly Sexting [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cell Phones, Communication Failure, Devious Ginny, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Drink When Reading, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Lols, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, more than a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: "Will you buy me more drinks?  Like you did last time...We went back to your flat!  We had so much naughty funnnnnn!"***Ginny Weasley sends a Drunken Sext...or does she?  Either way, Blaise is intrigued.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: Suddenly Sexting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927423
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	Blaise Zabini and the Sloppy Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_26/gifts).



> The following story was written and inspired by true events and multiple conversations....I have played the part of both Ginny and Luna heeheehee ;) Hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> As always sometimes the best conversations are the ones that aren’t said out loud ;)
> 
> Review's are like gold and I am am still poor! If you liked this and it made you giggle - Please let me know! Reading your reactions bring me so much joy!
> 
> All my love and gratitude to WhatSoMalfoy! She's the best Beta a girl could ask for! Collaborating with her is the absolute BEST!  
> She is the author of an amazing Dramione 8th year fic "A Losing Game" and reading it is just pure indulgence! Go check it out!
> 
> Thank You to Amber_26!!!! She gave me the most amazing feedback on Facebook and told me she SUBSCRIBED to this silly little series! YOU'RE THE BEST! I hope you enjoy the next instalment!!!
> 
> Any mistakes you find are mine :) 
> 
> These are not my characters...They belong to J.K.Rowling...how unfortunate.

**Blaise Zabini and the Sloppy Sext**

“I don’t believe you! He’s out with the boys...There is absolutely no _way_ you can make him come get you at this hour!” Hermione giggled.

Ginny’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Wanna bet?”

Red: 😍😘🍑😖🤭🔥🔥

HeLightsMyFire:Ginny?

HeLightsMyFire:This is a nice surprise

Red:Blaise!!!!!!!

Red:OMG! Whoopsie!!!

Red:That message was meant for someone else!

Red: Looooool Sorry!!!!!!!

HeLightsMyFire: You do know what that means don’t you? 🤨

Ginny:what waht means?

HeLightsMyFire:That squiggly face

HeLightsMyFire:red?

HeLightsMyFire:Red?!

HeLightsMyFire:Are you drunk, Red?

Red:wat! Nooooooo

Red:not Drunk!

Red: Just soooo Happy 😆😁😁

Red:I’m out with my Laaaaaaaadieas!!!!!!

Red:Celebrating Mione’s last night of freeeeeesdom!!!!!!!!

HeLightsMyFire:So there’s been drinks?

Red:Yessss!!!!

Red:LOTS!!!!!!!

Red: The mugle kin

Red:Long Island Iced Teaaaaa 🍹🍹 🍹

Red:Verrrry Taaaaaastey!

Red:You know what else is tasty????

Red: 😏😈

HeLightsMyFire: Lol, tell me what’s tasty Red?

Red: 🌮🌮🌮

Red: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

HeLightsMyFire: Why is that funny?

Red: Omg I’m gonna peeeee!

Red: You’re so funny Blaise!

Red: An sexxxc

HeLightsMyFire: Where are you Red?

HeLightsMyFire: I think I should come get you...

Red: You’re going to cum here?!

Red: Yes!!!!!!! Cum here!!!!!!!

Red: 😆😖🤣🤣🤣

Red: We cn hv more drinks!!!!!

Red:Will you buy me more drinks???

Red:Like you did last time? 😘

Red:We went back to your flat! 😏

Red:We had so much naughty funnnnnn! 😈🔥🔥 

Red:Do you memba Baisue?

Red: I can suk u so gopd Blauze.

Red: 👅 💦 💦 😘

HeLightsMyFire: Ginny just tell me where you are and I’ll come get you.

Red: You made me cum sooo harddd

Red: Mmmmm.....

Red: I saw starsss

Red: 😍😖✨✨✨

Red: So pretty Blaise

HeLightsMyFire: Red tell me what the club’s called

Red: Huh 🤨

HeLightsMyFire: The name of the club Ginny

Red: You said my name 😍😍😍

HeLightsMyFire: Yes, I did

HeLightsMyFire: And I promise I’ll whisper it in your ear if you let me come get you.

Red: But you don’t know where I am...

Red: ☹️

Red: How will you find me? 🤔

Red: Could you follow an owl?!?!?!?!?!?

Red: Omg! Loo!

Red: 🦉

Red: 🦉

Red: Wwl

Red: Guck!

Red: Can’t make it any bigger...

Red: Wok

Red: Owl

Red: Ifs not worjin

Red: 😭 😭 😭

HeLightsMyFire: Red, tell me where you are?

Red: Hi Blaise, this is Luna

Red: Ginny likes your cum face 😖

HeLightsMyFire: 🤦♂️

HeLightsMyFire: Luna, can you tell me where you are?

Red: Yes

HeLightsMyFire: And...

Red: And what? 🤨

HeLightsMyFire: I want to take Ginny home, where are you?

Red: I’ll only tell you if you promise to take care of her.

HeLightsMyFire: Of course!

Red: Excellent! 💦 💦 💦

Red: We’re at The Pink Pussy in muggle London.

Red: Oh, and when you see Theo can you tell him I like his cum face too?

Red: 😍😖💀

A few minutes later:

Blaise of Glory: Are you coming?

Theo has a large cock: Not with you 😏

Blaise of Glory: Who’s this??? The only Theo I know has an impossibly small ween

Theo Has a Small Ween: That’s not very nice! You know you should respect your betters

Blaise of Glory: Repercussions of hacking into my phone, you tosser.

Blaise of Glory:You know...Red is no way near as smashed as she made out to be 😏

Theo Has a Small Ween:Of course she’s not! 🤦♂️She plans on taking a ride of your broom 

Theo Has a Small Ween: Are you sure you weren’t dropped on the head as a child?

Blaise of Glory: Just fuck off for the night yeah?

Theo Has a Small Ween: Don’t worry mate

Theo Has a Small Ween: Luna’s just offered me a Slippery Nipple 😏

Theo Has a Small Ween: She’s got a phone now too!

Theo Has a Small Ween: Hang on, she wants to text you...

Theo Has a Small Ween: Blaise, this is Luna. I just thought I’d tell you that in muggle 🌮 = pussy...and not the feline kind 😉 Have fun fucking Ginny!

*****

Around the same time:

Ginny:Mione, don’t think I’ve forgotten!!! I plan on collecting once I’m able to walk again! 🍆🌮👉🏻👌🏻😈🤭🤭🤭

Ginny:Love you!!!!

Mione:😂🤣😂🤣😍😍😍😖😖😖🤰👶

Ginny:WHAT?!?!?! You COW!!! TAKE THAT BACK!!!!!!

—— Fin.


End file.
